


Отчего так вампиры блестят?

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Fright Night (2011), Priest (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Чёрная Шляпа был очень странным вампиром.





	

— Извини, конечно, если я лезу не в своё дело, но ты блестишь! — воскликнул Чарли и сделал жест, будто бы хотел коснуться Карла и убедиться в его реальности. — Ну, знаешь, самая настоящая сверкающая кожа, как в том вампирском фильме для подростков…

Чарли чуть истерично хихикнул, тут же умолкнув. За те несколько дней, что они провели вместе (Господи, как же отстойно звучит!), Чарли успел привязаться к Карлу и начал считать его кем-то вроде язвительного старшего брата, который всегда придёт на помощь. Но сейчас, похоже, он переступил грань, бесцеремонно вломившись рано утром со своими планами.

— Правда что ли? — с ухмылкой спросил Карл и, коснувшись своей скулы, медленно провел пальцами вниз. — Видимо, неприятный побочный эффект от солнечного света.

— П-побочный эффект? — сглотнул Чарли и отступил на шаг назад, порываясь немедленно сбежать, пока ситуация не стала ещё более неловкой. — Так ты и правда вампир?

— По-твоему, я похож на одного из _этих_? — Карл внимательно взглянул на Чарли, словно изучая его заново. «Я разочарован в твоих мыслительных способностях», — так и говорил его взгляд. — Ну?

— Н-нет, точно не похож, — отрицательно мотнул головой Чарли и снова хихикнул. — А у оборотней шерсть, а не блестящая кожа.

Пару мгновений они молчали. Чарли всё никак не мог оторваться от почти завораживающего блеска, а Карл лениво следил за сменой эмоций на лице Чарли, задумчиво поглаживая нижнюю губу — привычка из старой жизни.

— Красиво, — выдохнул Чарли и тут же ойкнул. — Прости!

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, — вкрадчиво произнёс Карл. — А когда перестанешь вламываться в чужие спальни, я расскажу тебе историю о том, почему моя кожа «сверкает».

Чарли покраснел и стремительно выбежал прочь, на ходу бормоча извинения вперемешку с неразборчивыми комментариями собственной неосторожности.

Карл тихо рассмеялся и откинулся на подушку.

День начался просто отлично.


End file.
